


Between Books and Dust

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Green, green, green are all my dresses [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After days of teasing and flirting around, Loki can´t resist Sigyn anymore and is getting serious after a small chase in his favourite bookshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Books and Dust

He flipped through the pages of the books that have been laid back for him in this books store. He knows the owner, or better the owner know him, since he was a little kid. He always rather has spent his time with reading than chasing around with his brother and his friends. Only after a while he recognises that he’s alone now and Sigyn, whom he had brought with, was gone. He puts the book down and looks around. He can’t neither see nor hear her. He lays the book on the table before him, standing up. “Sigyn,” he called out for her but doesn’t get an answer. He walks from back of the store where he could examine calmly the books to the front. “Leif, have you seen Sigyn? She’s not in the back anymore.”

The owner looks up from his papers, smiling. “Have you lost your girl? Between all these books? Shame on you, my Prince.”

“Leif, I’m serious,” Loki sighs.

“Somewhere here, she hasn’t left the shop. I think she vanished between these shelves there.”

“Thank you,” he nods. “Sigyn?” He called her again as he walks between the shelves. Not at least he can hear her steps; a small giggle of her can catch.

“I’m over here.”

Another giggle he can hear. A small smile spreads across his face. “And where exactly is over here?”

“Right here, majesty. I fear I’ve gone lost between all these bookshelves…”

The amused tone in her voice tells him a different story. Well, if she wants to play a game… He goes on and sees the bow of her hair at one shelve. He takes the silky fabric and can’t resist… it even smelled like her hair and her light perfume. He walks through the shelves, following her steps and giggling voice, after turning around a corner he could catch a glimpse at her skirt. A smirk settles on his lips.

“It’s truly like a labyrinth here, majesty.”

“Oh yes… it is…” He walks faster until he can see her shape vanishing behind a shelf. He follows her, corner around corner, catching up to her. She turns her head, grinning at him and laughing a bit. “I almost got you.”

“But only almost”, she laughs, running up a staircase to the next level of the shop.

“I’d never thought you would like those childish games.”

“And I’d never thought that you would follow me into this.” She laughs again, reaching the top of the staircase and turning her gaze away from him as she suddenly stops and a sound of surprise leaving her lips. Suddenly Loki stands in front her. She wants to turn and running back down but he stands also there. She smirks, watching between the two of them. With a smirk on her lips she walks over to one, picking her bow from his hand.   
“What has blown me,” he asks her as his magical copy is vanishing into nothing.

“I just knew it,” she smiles.

“You just knew it?” He likes her open hair, the flood of honey-golden silk that lies in gentle curls because it’s always braided.  Her breath a bit hectic, her chest is falling up and down faster because of the chase, the light red on her cheeks. He comes a bit closer to her, his eyes fixed on her.

“Yes… I simply knew it.” With a smile she turns away, going over to a shelf. “I knew that you wouldn’t let it happen that I would fall from the stairs by being surprised or shocked. Therefore the great, charming Prince had to be behind me.”

“Great, charming Prince? But I have to disappoint you, I don’t have any white steed.”

“Who needs a white steed when one can have such a Prince?” A cheeky grin lies on her face, she twinkles at him.

“My dear Sigyn… are you flirting with me?” Amusement lies in his voice; he comes closer, showing his splendid smile.

“And if I do?”

He steps forward, forcing her softly with his steps to go backwards. He can see her smile, how she’s licking over her lips and gnawing on her bottom one. It nearly mesmerizes him. She goes back until she couldn’t go any further, until she feels a shelf in her back. “If so… then I think we should stop this game we’re playing now for a couple of days and getting serious.” Both hands are pressing against the shelf, at the sides of her head; his body is pressing hers more against it.

“It is so,” she whispers, looking up to him, doesn’t seem to be bothered at all because of this situation.

“Then it’s time to get serious.” Slowly he brings his face down to hers, his eyes locked onto hers, the shimmering, dazzling blue. He sees how she’s laying her head a bit to the side, how she’s opening her lips a bit. Since he had this dream of her he wants to do this. Since he has dreamed how she pays him a visit in his bathroom, how it only needed her naked body in front of him to seduce him. His heart begins to race a bit faster, heat rushes through his body. He inhales the scent of her hair and her perfume, a sweet and heavy scent that’s twisting his mind. He finally closes the distance, closing his eyes and pressing his lips on hers. He can hear her sighing with bliss, feeling how soft her lips are and soft like velvet. So warm and the most delicious thing he has ever tasted so far. His lips are stroking hers, slightly brushing over them before he starts to use his tongue to caress them. He’s kissing her now with more passion until she opens her lips and bids his tongue welcome. A soft moan escapes her as he explores her mouth. His tongue strokes the roof of her mouth, her own tongue, teasing it to get into the game. He moans lowly as she starts to move her tongue, pressing himself more against her body. Another sigh escapes her, she lays her hands on his chest, deepens the kiss. He devours her mouth with a low growl as she lays her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body more against him. He can feel how warm she is through all the fabric, is glad that he already took off his cloak. It would have been now far too hot otherwise. One hand he lays on her cheek as he gets more passionate, stroking with his thumb over it. He groans against her lips as she buries one hand in his hair. Her fingers tangled in his hair, softly pulling at it…

She gasps and a shudder runs down her back by his groaning. Never before she has heard something more arousing than this growl with his voice. His voice that is like velvet and silk at the same time. That is sweeter than honey. Hearing this voice moaning and groaning because of her… A shiver after another runs down her spine, a hot, tingling wave rushed through her body. Feeling him so close, feeling the heat of his body through her dress, inhaling his scent… His scent makes her dizzy, letting her forget where they actually are. She gasps and lies her head into her neck his lips moving to it, caressing the thin skin with wet kisses, sucking the skin between his lips, nibbling at it. He blows his breath on the wet spots of her neck, enjoys feeling how she trembles.

The hand on her cheek wanders down over her side, deeper to her waist and resting on her hip. He moans her name, sighs it as the image of her naked body of his dreams comes in front of his inner eyes. The image of how her body would look like beneath all the clothes, every curve, how her smooth skin would feel like beneath his hands, hot and soft, the sweet nest between her thighs… The though of it is enough to drive him wild, to let him losing his patience and decency, let his blood rushing deeper, let him growing hard. His good senses are finally vanishing completely as she sighs his name. He doesn’t hesitate any longer. Franticly his fingers are opening his pants, panting against her skin. “I’m sorry, Sigyn… I need to have you now… You’re teasing me for days… You’re teasing me since the first day you came here. You’ve seduced me, you’ve ruled every of my thoughts, even my dreams… You’ve bewitched me… And I don’t mind at all…”

She’s gasping as she hears how his trousers falling rustling to the ground, as he’s pressing hard against her belly, feeling how she has seduced him. Together with his hoarse voice whispering close to her ear… She’s already trembling and rubbing her thighs at each other as she can feel wetness down there, knowing that he causes it. She looks up to him, her eyes glassy with fierce lust, licking over her lips as she sees his emerald eyes, darker now with passion. “I also don’t mind,” she whispers in a husky voice. “But do you think… this is the right place…? When…”

“Right place or not… I do what I want… And now we have to be silent.” With both hands he pushes her skirt higher, pushing everything aside until he lays his hands on her buttocks, lifting her up with one jerk.

Her hands squeezing his shoulders, a high-pitched moan escapes her lips. The tingling, impatient sensation within her becomes stronger with every second. She needs him, she really needs him now. To now that he feels the same way, that this precious man feels the same way about her like she does about him… She looks him into the eyes, dark emerald, shimmering eyes, fixing on hers, lust and adoration, an urgent need she can read in them. “I can’t promise to be silent…”

“Then I will make you silent…” He presses his lips onto hers, sealing them with his own as he pushes himself into her. The grip on his shoulders got firmer; she presses her thighs into his waist. It feels so damn good; it feels like bliss, like Valhalla. Feeling her so intimidate, being completely surrounded by her, feeling how hot and wet she is for him. He desires her for so long, for so long she’s twisting his mind… and now finally he has her. His grip gets firmer as he starts to move after some seconds, pulling almost everything out of her before he thrusts everything of himself back into her.

She has to break the kiss, taking a deep breath before she buries her mouth at his shoulder. She tries to suppress every moan and small scream while he thrusts into her, while he fills her out completely every time, rocking his hips against hers, lowly moaning into her ear. She moves with him, holding onto him. One hand grabs into his hair, pulling at it, making a mess out of hit. Hearing him grunting, growling and moaning her name makes her even more shuddering, increases the heat within her. A heat that becomes unbearable, a tensing feeling that brings her walls to trembling. With every thrust he rocks her against the bookshelf but she doesn’t mind. The feeling of his whole length in her, his body presses against hers, his scent and his voice, just everything… She nearly bites into his shoulder as he hits a spot in her that almost drives her insane. It needs only a few more thrusts until a muffled scream he can hear from her, until he sends her over the edge. He can feel her walls shuddering, tensing around him and holding him captivated. He follows her only some seconds later, his breath hectic, holding her firmly against the bookshelf.

She sighs lowly, leaning her head against his. It takes some seconds until the dizzy feeling is fading. “Oh… oh… your shoulder… I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t want to hurt you… I…”

“It’s alright… It’s alright my dear,” he’s panting. “They’re the sweetest and most passionate marks I’ve ever got.” He turns his face to her; a wry grin lays on it. He looks calm and exhausted. Now that his lust is satisfied he looks with pure adoration at her.

She smiles at him, closing her eyes with a sigh as he’s kissing her softly. “I knew before how exciting books can be… but I’d never thought they could be this much exciting.”

He laughs softly. “Oh, they can be much more exciting… I only need to show you the right ones.”

“I can’t wait for it.”


End file.
